


Raise me

by madzkenobi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Purrs, Angst, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Summaries, Identity Reveal, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Protective Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sad Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Sleepy Cuddles, Suicide Attempt, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madzkenobi/pseuds/madzkenobi
Summary: Chat Noir is all snark and wit, or so Ladybug believes.Adrien Agreste just has a strict father, that's what everyone believes.Sometimes things are just too much, and if it feels like people aren't there for you, why would you go to someone?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	1. Le Pont Alexandre

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a great writer and this is my first Miraculous Ladybug fanfiction, in fact, I just got into the series about a week ago so the entire universe is new to me! Feel free to correct me when there's an inaccuracy. This work is not beta'd so there's bound to be errors. This will be a multichapter fic that updates at least once a week and I already have the story planned out, it will probably be fairly short and I'm honestly not writing for the action, I'm just a romantic sucker here for the hurt and comfort and to get poor Chat some help. Sue me. I also speak french, so if people would like a french version, I can do that as well.

An Akuma fight against Lila Rossi is NOT the right place to confess your supposed undying love for someone, so Marinette still didn’t understand why Chat chose the battlefield each time to pester her with his puns and wit.

“LUCKY CHARM!” a metal strainer fell into her hands.  _ Huh, am I making spaghetti?  _ Ladybug spotted the Seine,  _ ah that’ll do the trick, we won’t have time to power up but kitty should be able to stay afloat for a few minutes. _

“Hey bugaboo! Have I mentioned how furmidable you are?” Chat yelled juggling his admiration at her problem-solving while parrying an attack from Volpina.

“Chaton now is not the time. I need you to lead her to the Pont Alexandre, I have a plan and I’ll meet you there!” Ladybug shouted before pulling her Yo-Yo out to leave, _on second thought I’m not keen to have a repeat of the last time we faced Volpina,_ she turned around “Remember the illusions Chat! I promise you’ll know if it’s me!” 

Chat watched his lady jump before turning his attention back to the task at hand, “Hey Volpina! Orange is absolutely clawful on you!” this succeeded in turning her attention to him, he started his trek to the Pont Alexandre.  _ I sure hope ladybug knows what she’s doing. _

Ladybug dove into the river and watched Chat try to fend off Lila, when he finally reached the middle of the bridge she decided to reveal herself. “Chat grab her and jump!” he looked at her confused for a minute but followed her instructions bracing himself to be submerged in water.

Ladybug grabbed Volpina’s necklace that had slipped off underwater using the strainer. She paddled Chat and Volpina to the shore before breaking and purifying the Akuma.

“Pound it” she and Chat bumped their fists and Lila ran off. 

“That girl sure does get into trouble easy” Ladybug sighed turning to face Chat.

“Milady I think this is the last we’ll be seeing of her, your furmidable plan must have run her off, besides this wasn’t as bad as last time, it seems like she didn’t try to get herself akumatized this time.” _Perhaps_ _Lila Rossi is running out of steam. It’s about time._ A beeping interrupted his thoughts. “It seems it’s time for me to take my leave milady, until next time.” he winked before vaulting off into the night.

“Silly kitty” Marinette whispered to herself before making her way home.

_________________________________________________________________

  
  


“Plagg claws in,” Adrien fell against his bed and sighed.

“Are we out of camembert? I don’t smell any. Adrien? Adriennnnnnnnnnn? Cheese?” Plagg whined flying in circles.

“You’re making me dizzy give me a second,” Adrien groaned, nuzzling his face into his pillow.

Plagg looked over at his dazed holder, but today like the last few weeks it wasn’t a daze of Ladybug admiration. It was a cold and sad demeanor, “Kid you’ve gotta tell me what’s wrong. You’re not helping anyone by keeping it to yourself.” he flew over to where Adrien lay and hovered, placing a black paw on his shoulder, “I’m sure Ladybug was impressed you could stay afloat this time, you know-” he was cut off with a pillow being hurled at him.

“It-It’s not Ladybug. I just don’t feel well today, can we give this a rest, please?” Adrien’s voice sounded dejected, making Plagg’s carefully placed concern only grow.

“Whatever you want kid.” He said and curled up by his holder’s elbow.


	2. If I were totally basic...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg is trying his best to help with whatever is wrong with Adrien, but he knows he's going to need help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've realized it may seem my writing presents these characters as completely different than the show, and I love the show and it's dynamic but this is what I imagine a MLB targeted to an older audience would look like, well with mediocre writing.

A shout from Tom Dupain woke Marinette up, reminding her to get up or she’d once again be late for school.

“These Akuma attacks are getting to be too frequent, it seems all I do at night is try to fend off Hawkmoth’s ever-increasing attacks. I’m exhausted Tikki.” Marinette sighed pulling her hair back and slipping her physics homework into her bag, “And I still don’t know what to do about Lila’s threats.”

Truth be told Tikki didn’t know the answers either so she tried her best to console Marinette squeaking out a weak answer, “Maybe Chat was right and Lila will stop? He seemed pretty convinced, and maybe you could ask Chat to cover some nights for you? He’s already made it clear that he’d do anything for you.” This “solution” was met by a disapproving look on Marinette’s face.

_Chat already does so much for me_

“Normally I would try asking him, but Chat isn’t Chat anymore. He still puns and won’t give up the ridiculous nicknames but he doesn’t stick around anymore, he doesn’t even try to convince me to reveal my identity! If anything I should be the one offering to cover nights for him. We’ve got to go, I’ll figure out what to do about Lila on the way to school.” Marinette pulled her pink flats on and rushed downstairs. She spotted a bag of croissants, shoved it in her bag, and ran out the door.

The bell rang as she made her way up the stairs, she hunched over and sighed. _Late again._

  
  


A voice broke her from her trance, “Marinette are you ok?” 

“Adrien? Er-ha-no I uh heh fine I am.” straightening up and crossing her arms she restarted, “Uhm I mean I’m fine, just tired that’s all yep!” she bit her lip trying to hide the blush appearing on her face.

“I know that feeling, come on, I’ll walk you to class.” Adrien threw her a glance over his shoulder and motioned his head toward the class.

“OK!” _stupid stop talking stop talking stop talking!_ Marinette held her breath, only exhaling once she took her seat again. Lila stared at her, an unreadable look on her face. _It’s 9:15 in the morning. Can this day really get any worse?_

Oddly enough the day didn’t get worse for Marinette, Lila stared most of the day but no real lies came from her mouth apart from the questionable claim she would be out of town for the next week. Adrien was absent the second half of the day, probable for another photoshoot, so she couldn’t ogle him. But other than that, things were shaping up to be pretty great, even with the lack of sleep from the Akuma attacks. Towards the end of the day they were told it was “bring your parent to school day” tomorrow, that was the cherry on top for her. Alya and Nino were going out later so she’d have time alone to catch up on some homework and work on some designs. Any Ladybug business shouldn’t take up much of her time, things were looking up a bit.

________________________________________________________

Adrien was almost done with his Tourtière when he remembered career day, “Nathalie, can you ask our father if he has time to come to school with me tomorrow?” 

“I’m sorry Adrien, your father has a business trip planned, he’s leaving tonight around dinner. He won’t be back for a week.” he let out a dejected sigh, Nathalie gave him a pitying look before exiting the room. Ruffle 

Plagg came out of hiding then, remarking on the idiocracy of the situation, “Wow your father really is a piece of work, he won’t let you out but he’ll leave you for a week? Seems hypocritical to me. At least we’ll have the house ourselves, well and gorilla will be here too but he’s a lot more relaxed now- Oh I know we should totally throw another party, it worked out great last ti-”

Frowning Adrien responded, “Plagg we aren’t throwing any parties. I already knew he wouldn’t be able to come, I guess I just wanted to hear another excuse. Let’s just go back to school.” He wiped his mouth and stood, leaning to push his chair in.

“Kid maybe you should take the afternoon off, you seem out of it. Take a nap, have some cheese. I promise things will seem 100 times better when you wake up.” Plagg watched Adrien nod and bring out his phone to ask Nino to relay he had a photoshoot to Mlle Bustier.

“Thanks, Plagg, can you wake me up before patrol?” Adrien asked tucking himself under his covers.

“Sure thing kid.”

The black kawmi waited until he heard snores before he fazed out of the Agreste mansion. _Sorry Tikki, but I’m going to need some help._

Spotting the Dupain-Cheng bakery Plagg let out an exhaustive breathe. _Does Pigtails really live so far? Not an easy fly… I guess I’ll wait for Tikki and pigtails to get home from school._ “I guess I have no choice. Time to search for incriminating evidence!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I slipped a few LORE OLYMPUS references in here, I doubt anyone in this fandom will get it, but if you do, LET ME KNOW! I also made a little Spotify playlist for Adrien|Chat and what I imagine he'd be listening to right now. Definitely angsty pop, check it out here! https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5Gb6msV4MMmKpquzlVvWsR?si=9tdyL4i-QNyaLb5tEDybeA&utm_source=copy-link


	3. you're my only hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a trigger warning, mentions and alluded to suicide attempt, Adrien is in a really bad place right now, so I may recommend skipping if that bothers you.

Chat noir’s kwami was the last thing Marinette expected to find when she got home, nevermind the fact Plagg was ruffling around in all her personal belongings and apparently had decided a convenient time to introduce himself would be as she flopped down onto her bed. 

“Pigtails! Sugarcube! Honestly, what took you so long?” The petit cat inquired in his usual snarky manner.

“Plagg! What are you doing here? Is Chat ok? Are you sick?” Marinette’s mind immediately went to a thousand worst-case scenarios and she was not very calmed by Plagg’s response.

“Er Chat is fine. Sleeping hopefully, the kid definitely needs more sleep,” he murmured, “I really need to talk to you but I think Tikki and I need a few quick words outside, yeah?” Marinette frowned before nodding her approval and Tikki followed Plagg onto the balcony.

In a very unlike Plagg fashion, the black kwami flew straight into Tikki’s embrace, “My holder is giving up! Please I need Ladybug to help him, I know what Master Fu had said about the identity thing, but we’ve worked through that before! I don’t know who else to ask, and it would make things so much easier, please help with him he’s got nobody else Tikki.” when Plagg’s ramble finally ended Tikki gave him a pitying look and sighed before contemplating the consequences of having their holders identities out in the open. At the moment, it seemed there were more negatives if the reveal didn’t happen. 

“Has Ad-Chat done or said anything that makes you think such a drastic measure would be needed?” Tikki awaited a response but before he could respond Marinette interrupted from the hatch on her balcony, “Tikki! Akuma Alert! Plagg you need to get back to Chat! Unable to stay but uncomfortable to leave Plagg gave a meaningful glance to the pair before flying back to the Agreste estate.

“I know we’re going to have a chat about this later but there’s really no time to waste! TIKKI SPOTS ON!”

“Marin-”

____________________________________________________________________

The Akuma turned out to be once again Mr. Ramier, he definitely needed some sort of counseling, or perhaps a new hobby, nonetheless they defeated him in record time, neither of them having to exhaust their special powers. And so it turns out maybe Marinette probably could’ve spared the time to have the conversation with the kwamis but you never know who got akumatized and how much danger a butterfly could cause if left alone for an extra 10 minutes.  _ Besides, I don’t think that was going to be just a 10-minute conversation.  _ Marinette once again frowned, a look that was becoming a bit too familiar on her face.  _ And now I’m even more sure that somethings wrong with Chat, not even a pun out of his mouth today! _

“Hey kitty do you mind hanging back a bit? Marinette bit her lip,  _ I hope he doesn’t spin this into something else. _

“Sure Ladybug, is something wrong?”  _ Okay something’s definitely up, he’s never this formal. _

“No, I uh, just wanted to check in, is everything okay? I’m your partner, you can tell me anything you know, I’ve got your back.” It was weird hearing the words come from her mouth as Ladybug, sure she gave empowering speeches as Marinette, mostly to cover up an awkward mistake. But offering Chat support like this as Ladybug was a fairly foreign feeling, it seemed Chat was normally the one offering moral support.

“I’m fine! Really, I’ve just been staying up late trying to study for my exams, so I’m a bit tired. No need to worry about me, promise.” Of course, the dejected sigh and tone discouraged Ladybug from believing him but she didn’t know how to get him to open up, this wasn’t the end of the conversation but she didn’t see a way to continue it.  _ I’ll just have to trust that he’ll be comfortable enough to seek me out and tell me what’s wrong. Until then… _

With this in mind, she waved, “I’m always here to talk Chat, always.” before sprinting and making her way back home. She landed on her balcony and went to detransform but something didn’t sit right with the way she left. A sinking feeling in her gut she rushed to make it back to the spot she last saw Chat, only to find he wasn’t there. In a state of panic, she ran through possible places he could be,  _ Either he’s at his home safe or he went somewhere to be alone- The Eiffel Tower! Kitty loves high places!  _ She took off to her destination almost expecting to hear him sing the song Chat Blanc sang, she would’ve rather heard that than see Chat waver while leaning from the edge of the railing.

“KITTY WAIT!” 

  
  


_____________________________________________________________

_ Chat come on please open your eyes, CHAT!  _

_ Ladybug? What are you-?  _ Panicked bluebell eyes stared back at him before his eyes closed again leaving only darkness and silence as his company. 

_______________________________________________________________________

Ladybug screamed and threw her yoyo before Chat could hit the water, panicking she held his unconscious body in her lap begging him to open his eyes, or respond or do anything at this point.  _ I need to think of something fast, I can’t just leave him here _ . Making an impulsive decision she decided bringing him home and pretending Ladybug dropped him off with her would be the safest course of action.  _ My poor kitty, who did this to you?  _ Marinette whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry updates are short and slow, I'm swamped right now but I'm still aiming for that 1 chapter a week. I updated the chapter count and I can see this fic possibly going to 10 chapters because as of right now I'm not getting the length I'm wanting out.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Plagg so much okay? Chapters will get longer, I will aim for 1,000 words a week but as an introduction, I decided to keep things short and sweet.


End file.
